Memory
by Miss Informed
Summary: Angelina Johnson remembers everything as if it all happened yesterday. [A little AUish in parts, MAJOR spoilers for Deathly Hallows]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not in any way, shape, or form belong to me.

* * *

Angelina Johnson remembers everything as if it all happened yesterday. She remembers how her mother made her spend four hours packing, then unpacking, and repacking with her bedroom windows closed, the air conditioner off, and the air temperature at a boiling thirty-two degrees (Celsius). She remembers sleeping barely two hours the night before her departure, tossing and turning, fearing what horrors could befall her if she landed in the wrong house. 

Angelina remembers arriving at King's Cross Station and following her mother and older sister through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. She remembers clutching her mother's hand as one would grasp a lifeline, afraid of what was to come next. She recalls feeling vaguely sick as her mother lets go and tells her to "Follow Michelle, Angie. She'll take care of you."

Angelina Johnson remembers many things, but all of her memories are insignificant when compared to her memories of Fred Weasley.

She remembers sitting down in an empty compartment and looking through the Teen Witch magazine that Michelle gave her as a small gift when they left the house. No more than ten minutes later, she is joined by another girl who introduces herself as Alicia Spinnet. Soon after, the girls are joined by three energetic boys -- Lee Jordan, and a set of identical twins, Fred and George Weasley. Angelina remembers how quickly the bond between the five formed, and how they were inseparable by the time the Hogwarts Express rolls into Hogsmeade Station.

But most of all, Angelina Johnson remembers how Fred Weasley is concerned when she hits her head on an armrest as the train hits a small bump.

_"Ouch!" she exclaims as she wipes away a small amount of blood._

_"Angelina, are you all right? I think you cut your head," Fred remarks a little worriedly._

_"Oh! I have a band-aid in my bag!" cries Alicia as she dives under the seat. She comes up, band-aid in hand, and attaches it to Angelina's forehead as the rest of the group looks on in vague confusion._

Angelina remembers Fred's excitement whenever the boys would figure out one more secret of the many that Hogwarts has to offer and how he had to show her personally every time.

_"And so you pull back this tapestry, and TA-DA! One more shortcut to be used for merrymaking!" Fred exclaims proudly._

_"Fred, it's a hallway. And how do you even know it's 'one more shortcut to be used for merrymaking' when you haven't even explored the hallway yet?"_

_"I have a sixth sense like that, Angelina," replies Fred. "Besides, everything has its use in something."_

* * *

Angelina remembers quidditch trials in second year, and how nervous she was before she made her way to the pitch. She also remembers having not eaten for three days before the trials. 

_"Come on, Angie, you've got to eat," says Alicia as she butters a piece of toast and tries to shove it into Angelina's mouth._

_"I'm fine, really. I'll eat when tryouts are over," Angelina replies, feeling even more nauseous than before. "Anyway, tryouts start in twenty minutes, so we should head out." She stands up and gathers her bag hurriedly, pausing only when Fred comes up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder._

_"You'll be fine, Angie," he says quietly. "I've seen you play and there's no way you aren't making it onto that team," he pauses, then continues, "And if you don't, then I'll hex Oliver Wood into oblivion."_

_Angelina musters a smile before picking up her bag and walking out of the Great Hall. "Thanks, Fred," she says as they begin to make their way to the pitch._

_Later in that day, Angelina finds out she has made the cut and collapses from a combination of the flu and sheer hunger. She awakes later in the infirmary, where Fred watches amusedly as Alicia spoon-feeds her some chicken soup he has nicked from the kitchens._

Angelina remembers Halloween in third year, when the troll was set loose in the castle. She remembers how Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall and made the legendary announcement of "troll -- in the dungeons -- thought you ought to know."

_Her head snaps up and her eyes meet with Fred's. "Angie, we have to go NOW," he says as he gets up from the table and grabs her arm, making a dash for the staircase in the main hall. He half-runs, half-drags her all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, and stops only when they arrive in the common room, cramped, out of breath, but safe. Lee, George, and Alicia make it back soon after._

_The five of them sit in the common room quietly for the next hour and a half. Fred and George attempt to crack jokes from time to time, but Alicia is too scared, Angelina is too stressed, and Lee is too tired to appreciate them. The twins understand this and the silence returns._

_The next morning they are found by Percy -- Alicia slumped in an armchair with George using her leg as a pillow, Lee zonked out under a table, and Angelina on Fred, who is sleeping on a sofa._

* * *

Angelina remembers their fourth year especially clearly -- the opening of the Chamber of Secrets caused a mass hysteria to engulf the school -- nobody, it seemed, was safe. And then Ginny Weasley was taken, and everything hit even closer to home. 

_They sit on a sofa -- their sofa, as Fred had named it after the Halloween incident back in third year. Fred has his head in his hands, and Angelina is at a loss -- how can she comfort him when she doesn't understand what it feels like?_

_"Fred, it'll be all right. They'll find her, and she'll be fine. She's a strong girl," she says quietly._

_Fred's head stays cradled in his hands and he makes no effort to reply. Angelina turns her head to stare at the fire crackling in the common room fireplace._

_They remain silent until Fred's head slowly rises and he embraces her tightly. Angelina is still for a moment and she returns the embrace. Fred is crying and Angelina begins to tear up as well. They remain in this position until Professor McGonagall enters the common room to tell Fred that he is needed in her office._

_He rises, and the two act as though nothing happened. They don't know that Minerva McGonagall is smiling a secret little smile to herself the entire way back to her office._

During their fifth year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, and Angelina remembers the night that the felon broke into the castle and how all students were ushered to the Great Hall to spend the night in sleeping bags and "under the stars," as Alicia put it, motioning to the enchanted ceiling.

_"This is so cool! It's like we're camping… except not!" Lee exclaims as he dragged five sleeping bags to a secluded area of the Great Hall._

_"You're right! We're sleeping under the stars tonight," adds Alicia._

_"I've never been camping," Angelina remarks thoughtfully. "I suppose that's what happens when you grow up with only a mother and sister in a metropolitan area."_

_"Well, there's a first time for everything," says George as he fluffs his pillow thoroughly._

_"Besides, Angie, maybe one day I'll go camping with you," Fred says as he looks at the twinkling stars of the ceiling. It is silent for a moment, and then he realizes that everyone is staring at him. "And everyone else," he adds quickly. George, Lee, and Alicia don't look convinced, and Angelina feels a little disappointed at the addition._

_It is then that she realizes that she might just happen to like Fred Weasley a teensy tiny, little, miniscule, microscopic bit._

_Except it's not so microscopic and Alicia figures it out by the end of the night._

* * *

Angelina remembers sixth year and the Triwizard Tournament and how much disruption it caused for the school schedule, and how nobody except maybe Hermione Granger was really bothered by it. She remembers the flurry of activity in the days leading up to the Yule Ball, and how, where, who she was with, and the exact date and time she was asked to go with Fred Weasley. She remembers saying yes as if it was no big deal, but inside she was doing cartwheels, dancing, and jumping up and down. She remembers going shopping in Hogsmeade for dress robes almost last minute with Alicia and Katie Bell, as she had not been able to buy any before term started. 

_"Dear Lord, Angelina, why didn't you buy dress robes __before__ term started?" huffs Katie as the three girls rushed through downtown Hogsmeade to Gladrag's Wizardwear, dodging through the crowds of students heading for Zonko's._

_"I told you already, Michelle is living in Scotland and my mother is on a business trip in Ireland," Angelina replies as the three girls enter the shop. The girls begin to sift through the racks upon racks of dress robes, and amass a large number of potential choices for Angelina before long._

_Within the hour, Angelina has purchased a set of deep blue robes that Katie has deemed "utterly stunning" and Alicia says "if those don't cause Fred to drag you behind a bush and snog you into next Thursday, I don't know what will."_

_A month later, Alicia's prophecy is fulfilled. Angelina and Fred end up slow-dancing four times before taking a walk in the garden toward the end of the evening._

_"I really think they've outdone themselves this time," Angelina remarks as she and Fred explore the outside garden._

_"Who do you mean by 'they'?"_

_"I don't know; the house-elves I suppose," she replies._

_"Yeah… Well, Miss Johnson, I have a request for you," Fred says with an exaggerated air of snobbishness._

_"And what might your request be, Mr. Weasley?" returns Angelina with a small smile._

_"I was wondering, Miss Johnson, as to whether I may be so bold as to smooch you."_

_"Well, Mr. Weasley, I do believe that could be arranged," Angelina laughs as Fred pulls her behind a bush._

_Later that night, Alicia and Katie (who has decided to spend the night with the sixth years) swear they saw Angelina all but dance into the dormitory after the ball._

* * *

Angelina remembers her seventh year, and all of the hardship it brought. She remembers how wonderful it felt to finally be dating Fred and to be quidditch captain, and how depressed she became when it all came tumbling down around her.

_"Angie, I'm sorry, I really am," Fred begins, but Angelina turns away from him._

_"I know you are Fred, I really do. I just can't believe it. A lifetime ban. __Lifetime__. It's utterly ridiculous, and you know that I want to argue it, but I can't without risking myself for my own ban. I just don't know what I'm doing any more. I can't do this, and now everyone knows that. I have to start over with a pretty much brand new team halfway through the season, and I just KNOW I'll fail," she moans._

_"You'll be fine, Angie, I know you will. You're an amazing captain, and I know there's still hope. You __will__ do it," Fred tells her as she turns towards him once again and they curl up on their sofa._

And then Angelina remembers the day when everything stopped for her -- the day that Fred told her of his future plans.

_"I don't think I'll last the rest of the year, Angie," says Fred offhandedly one Tuesday night as they sit on their sofa._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"George and I… we're leaving," he mutters quietly. Angelina's eyes widen and she feels her stomach drop._

_"What? When?" She is beginning to panic, and he can tell._

_"Next Monday," he replies, eyes downcast._

_"Don't talk to me," her voice is hollow, and she knows he knows that she is about to cry, but she will not give him the pleasure of doing so in front of him. Her mind is racing as she walks quickly up the stairs, enters the dormitory and throws herself down on her bed, sobbing for hours._

_She doesn't eat for days -- not out of protest, but because her stomach is simply unable to handle anything more than water. Fred passes her on Friday and whispers "Four o'clock. I'll be in the back corridor from 3:45," before walking past her to his next class._

_She still isn't eating by the time Monday rolls around; Professor McGonagall notices how she has become thinner and quite pale and refers her to the infirmary, but instead of visiting Madam Pomfrey she decides to find Fred._

_It is three-fifty, and she locates him in the back hallway, preparing for his departure with George._

_"Fred," she begins, and George nods to him and goes into an empty classroom to set something up. "I'm sorry."_

_"You haven't been eating," Fred says pointedly and Angelina looks away._

_"I'm feeling a bit ill right now, yes," she attempts to dodge his question._

_"You should be eating," he says, and this time she ignores him._

_"Fred, I love you," she says bluntly. She feels a weight lift from her shoulders, and for the first time in a week she feels normal, even happy, again._

_He looks at her for a moment before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply._

_"As soon as you get out of here," he begins, "I'll take you camping."_

_"All right then," she agrees, "But under one condition."_

_Fred stares at her for a moment before replying. "Which is?"_

_"You have to write to me, and if you don't, I swear to God I'm bringing Alicia, Katie, Lee and all of your brothers on said camping trip."_

_"It's agreed then," Fred says, and he kisses her again. George reemerges from the classroom and motions to Fred._

_"It's time," he says, and Fred hugs Angelina tightly before mounting his broom and heading out into the main hall._

_Angelina sneaks from the back hallway, tears falling from her eyes. She waves to Fred as he begins to make his way out of the hall._

"_Give her hell from us, Peeves." Fred turned and winked at her, and then he was gone._

_She finds a note on her pillow later that night. She reads it over and over again, burning it into her memory before finally putting it in a small box of her most important artifacts._

"_Miss Johnson: I'm afraid I must be bold once more and tell you that I love you like a niffler loves gold. Sincerely, the gallant, handsome, Mr. Fred Weasley"_

* * *

Angelina remembers when he took her on the camping trip, that summer right after she graduated. He had borrowed one of the tents that the Weasleys took to the Quidditch World Cup, and they camped in the woods outside of Ottery St. Catchpole for one night. 

"_Oh look, Fred! A shooting star," Angelina marvels as golden streaks fill the night sky._

"_Yeah, we have meteor showers here around this time of year," replies Fred. "I remember telling Ron that they were aliens coming to kidnap him. He was four, I think. Didn't go outside for weeks."_

"_You're cruel," Angelina replies, smiling._

"_Whatever, London girl," Fred teases, "just sit back and enjoy your first meteor shower."_

Angelina remembers when she and Fred moved in together, just a month after the camping trip. She remembers having boxes all around the apartment, and Lee, Katie, Alicia, and George coming to help with the unpacking.

_"Angelina! I've brought you a housewarming gift!" Lee exclaims happily as he carries Katie in on his back and drops her on the sofa._

_Angelina looks appraisingly at the "gift" before replying, "Thanks, but I don't want it Lee; maybe YOU would like it though."_

_Lee mock-leers at Katie before responding. "You know, I think you're right. Not a problem, though," he says as he whips out a neatly wrapped box. "This is from both of us."_

_Angelina smiles and opens the gift. "Ooh yay! A teapot; we lost mine in the move, so this is going to be really handy! Thank you!"_

_By the end of the night, Fred and Angelina have received a set of teacups to match the teapot from Alicia, and some tea from George._

_"It was a group effort," concedes Alicia as the six friends are sprawled in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and eating popcorn._

_Angelina doesn't remember being any happier ever before._

* * *

Angelina remembers when Fred proposed; roughly two months after Dumbledore's funeral. Things have returned to normal -- or as close to normal as possible during a wizarding war. 

_She is in the kitchen, rummaging through her recipes, wondering what she should bake this weekend. Fred is at the table, reviewing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes order forms._

_"Oi, Angelina," he calls and a wave of nostalgia washes over her._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Wanna get married to me?" She can't help but smile -- this is the most romantic proposal she has ever imagined. She knows that Katie and Alicia would laugh at her for thinking so._

_"Ok."_

_"Great then," Fred replies, grinning madly as he returns to the forms and Angelina returns to her recipes._

Angelina remembers their wedding -- quiet and simple. Only their families and Alicia, Katie, and Lee were invited, and the wedding itself wasn't much of a big deal.

_They sit at their kitchen table after the ceremony has finished and all of the revelers return home. Angelina is wearing her pajamas and big fluffy slippers and Fred wears a pair of flannel pants and an old t-shirt. They listen to the radio in near silence until Fred speaks suddenly._

_"Mrs. Weasley, may I have this dance?" he asks, his air of mock-arrogance returning in full-swing._

_Angelina smiles before replying. "Why of course, Mr. Weasley."_

* * *

Angelina remembers the last time she saw Fred alive. 

_"Fred, Angelina! Wake up!" It is Lee, Angelina realizes groggily, and he is in their apartment, and it is one A.M._

_"Lee, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" asks Fred sleepily._

_"Hogwarts is being attacked, in full force. You-Know-Who is there."_

_Angelina and Fred both leap out of bed, change, and apparate to the Hog's Head._

_They are about to part ways inside the castle when Angelina shouts "Fred! I love you!"_

_He turns, kisses her and winks before running off down a corridor._

_She knows she will not see him alive again._

Angelina Johnson remembers her husband's funeral the most vividly, as it was yesterday.

_Angelina sits at the kitchen table, writing a short note when Lee apparatus into the apartment._

_"Angelina," he begins, "it's time to go."_

_She nods and grabs his hand so as to side-along apparate (she doesn't trust herself to apparate on her own in her current state), and they arrive at the funeral._

_Angelina walks up to her husband's body and presses a crumpled, tear-stained piece of paper into his hand before turning to go sit down next to her in-laws._

"Fred -- I will always love you like a niffler loves gold."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hi there, guys! I'm venturing back into the world of Harry Potter to bring you this one-shot that I worked on all day today because I finished Deathly Hallows and was sad at the ending. This is also my obligatory pre-camp post, seeing as how I'm going to be at camp for the next month. I was originally planning on making this an AU where Fred didn't die, but my sister told me that was cheap and that it was more emotionally charged this way. Even so, I'm still thinking about the possibility of an alternate ending, so please tell me what you think! I won't be able to get back to reviews until at least August 19th, though, so please be patient._

_Much love!_

_- Miss Informed_

_July 22, 2007; 10:54 PM (PST) _


End file.
